1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a VCM (Voice Coil Motor).
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a mobile phone mounted with a camera module storing an object as a digital image or a video, a smart phone and a smart pad of a type of a portable personal computer.
A conventional camera module includes a lens and an image sensor module converting light having passed the lens to a digital image. However, the conventional camera module suffers from disadvantages of disablement of auto focus function to adjust a gap between a lens and an image sensor, and lack of function to correct a handshake in handshake-stricken mobile phones, smart phones and smart pads.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the camera module.